This invention relates generally to anatomical goniometry and, more particularly, is concerned with a device and method for monitoring the relative angular position of two human body portions hinged at a common joint.
There exists apparatus for an providing an output electrical signal representative of the relative angular position between two human body portions hinged at a common joint. Such apparatus commonly includes two hinged brace members which are each securable to a corresponding one of the two body portions and associated circuitry providing an electrical signal representative of the relative angular position between the two brace members. One such apparatus, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,099, utilizes the provided electrical signal for displaying the relative position between the two brace members in terms of angular degrees. Another such apparatus, described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,639, utilizes the provided electrical signal for providing a visual record of the relative motion between the two body portions with respect to time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device and method for monitoring the relative angular position between two body portions hinged at a common joint.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device enabling a user to monitor progress while voluntarily moving two hinged body portions relative to one another toward a preselected target angle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which can be interfaced with any of several instruments, such an oscilloscope, strip recorder or computer for analysis of the relative movements between the two body portions.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device for use with recording instruments and an associated method for accurately recording a plot of the relative angular position between the two body portions with respect to time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device and associated method facilitating analysis of relative angular displacement between two body portions and electromyographic activity of agonist and antagonist muscles of the body portions.